Finding Hogwarts
by Rebellion Author
Summary: Eleven year old Laura Granger, has just found out that she is a witch. But that isn't concerning her at the moment. Since her mother is obviously not a witch Laura is hoping her father who she's never knowingly met is a wizard she sets out to find him.
1. Chapter I

_And here it is, the not so long await third and final (hopefully) section of my story series based completely off of the _Harry Potter_ series. Though I do warn you, if you found this story first, please go back and read _Forgetting Hogwarts_ followed by _Remembering Hogwarts_ or else none of this story is going to make much sense to you. Thank you._

_To all my wonderful readers of the last two stories, welcome back, and I really hope you like this story. Although there is one main difference in this story then the others two. While it still is in third person, its from Laura's POV and not Hermione's. Sorry, but Hermione would be kinda useless in this story if it was from her POV (unless she was getting letters from Laura, and even then no.) But that's OK._

_Anyway, I'll stop talking and let you start reading._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all the wonderful creation of JK Rowling._

**

* * *

**

**Finding Hogwarts**

"Mom look!" eleven year old Laura Granger yelled. "I got this strange letter!" Her mother, thirty year old Hermione Granger; came running from her maze of boxes of the house they had just moved into. "See, it says that they're from a school called Hogwarts, and that I've been accepted into it and that I'm a witch." She started laughing. "It's pretty silly isn't Mom?"

Hermione took the letter and read it, and then she also laughed and messed up Laura's hair. "Pretty silly for sure. Now come on, help me unpack some kitchen junk."

"Ah mom, do I have to?" Laura asked. Hermione gave her a disapproving look so with a sigh Laura added, "Well, I guess."

The kitchen was also a maze of boxes. Hermione; who was slightly taller then her daughter; started putting plates and bowl into cupboards, and Laura started putting the pots and pans away.

"Hey Mom? Didn't Mr. Malfoy give this to you?" Laura asked holding up a vase.

Hermione looked down at it. "Yeah, he did," she replied and went back to the dishes.

"Oh Mom, whatever happened between you and Mr. Malfoy? I thought you two were cute together, and Aunty Mandy obviously agreed too," Laura pressed.

"Nothing happened," Hermione said in a tight voice. "We just weren't right for each other."

"But…" Laura started.

"Drop it," Hermione snapped just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Laura watched as her Mom walked out of the room.

"Not right for each other my dance slippers," Laura muttered sorting more pots and pans.

"Laura!" Hermione suddenly called, "Can you come here please?"

"Coming!" Laura called, raising back to the living room. She skidded to a halt when she saw who was there. Two men in the strangest outfits she had ever seen. They were both dressed in black robes that had the same crest on them that she had seen on the letter. One man had greasy hair and a hook nose, and the other man was quite short and had frizzy white hair.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger, and Miss Granger," the greasy haired on said. "I am Professor Severus Snape, and this is Professor Al Flitwick. We are teachers at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We know you got a letter from us today. And I am sure that you probably did not believe it."

"Why would I?" Laura laughed. "I mean witchcraft? Come on."

"Laura," Hermione warned, "be nice."

"Of course Mom," Laura smiled.

"I assure you we are not joking," Flitwick piped up. "If I may show you," he whipped out a stick and declared it his wand. It was oddly large for him. He waved it and some bogus words and a couple of the boxes started floating. Laura felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen. Flitwick let the boxes down and turned to the couch that was shoved against the wall and waved his wand again. Laura's mouth dropped even farther when the couch turned into a pig.

"I would like it very much if you did _not_ turn my furniture into barnyard animals," Hermione said in a stern but faint voice. Flitwick nodded and the pig turned back into their couch.

"Do something else!" Laura begged.

"I'm afraid we are not allowed to do much more," Snape said. "We are to come and show you that the letter was not joking, give you directions on how to get your stuff, as well as how to get to the train to go to school next year."

"And if I go, will I be able to all of that?" Laura asked excited.

"Not at once," Snape said, "and not all in one year. But eventually, if you do not get yourself expelled, yes."

"Would I still be able to dance?" Laura asked, her face falling at the thought.

"That is very important to her," Hermione added.

"I'm sure the Headmaster could find a way for you to take dance lessons," Flitwick squeaked, and Laura's face brightened up.

"But where is this school?" Hermione asked, "I've read her letter, and it does not say were it is, or how I'm supposed to pay for it."

"Well no one is supposed to know the exact location of the school, and as for payment all you have to do is pay for the books and supplies, all is paid for by _our_ government," Snape said.

"_Your_ government?" Hermione demanded.

"Yes, the wizarding government," Snape said. "Will you accept our school?"

"I'll think about it," Hermione said. "If you'll just give me this information that you talked about earlier, and I'll get back to you later. If you have an address as well."

"Actually," Snape said pulling some parchment from his robe pocket and handed it to Hermione, "if you agree to send your daughter to Hogwarts, when you get her stuff just send an owl with the post office there."

"Alright," Hermione said.

"We should be going Severus," Flitwick said. "We have more people to visit. Miss Granger, Miss Granger." He bowed to both of them. And with a crack he disappeared. Laura's eyes widened.

"Miss Granger," Snape sneered giving what could have passed as a nod to Laura, "_Ms._ Granger," he snapped at Hermione and disappeared with another crack.

"Can I go Mom?" Laura asked. "Please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty pretty please with freshly made satin Pointe shoes on top?"

"I'll think about it," Hermione replied with a small smile and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She turned and headed back to the kitchen, "Go finish with your room."

"Sure Mom," Laura said dashing around more boxes to the room she had picked out for herself. In her room she found a doll of hers, a ballerina doll that Mr. Malfoy had given her. "You know Pointe?" She asked the doll, "I think Mom took that a little too well."

* * *

_Chapter one, complete! YAY! Oh, and just so you know, in the last line 'Pointe' is what she named her doll. As well; to clear up any confusion about this story; only Hermione and Draco know that Hermione remembers everything, and Hermione has not told Laura about either of them being a witch, or that Draco is Laura's father (it is necessary for the story). Alrighty then._

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please review._

_Rebellion Author._


	2. Chapter II

_And here it is, the way to long awaited second chapter. I'm sorry peoples. I lost interest in HP for a while, and so this story went on hold. And then today I was re-reading the series; mainly to figure out what I was doing; and now I have the second chapter. It's not a masterpiece, however I think its good._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a single little dot of an i or a cross of a t. Just how it is._

**

* * *

**

Finding Hogwarts

"Now are you sure you'll be fine?" Hermione asked for the millionth time. Laura rolled her eyes. "I mean it Laura, I don't like the sound of this place. You know nothing about it."

"And you know so much more?" Laura challenged. She was to preoccupied looking at everything on the train platform to notice her mothers hesitation. Quite frankly Laura loved this, walking through walls to get to hidden places all the owls, and other animals, and all the people. If she had been paying a little more attention to her mother, she might have noticed the sad look on her face as she ran her and over a part of the wall, or the wistful look she gave the scarlet train.

"Oh Mom, look!" Laura exclaimed before pushing her cart after something. Hermione laughed and followed.

"Laura! Slow down your going to…" Hermione started, but was cut off when Laura crashed her cart into someone else's, "…run into something."

"I'm sorry," Laura squeaked. The force of the impact sent the boy behind the cart down onto his backside.

"No problem," he said getting back to his feet. He had bright orange hair and freckles. "I'm George. George Weasley. Junior."

"Laura. Laura Granger."

"George!" A voice called, "There you are." Another cart came by, and behind it was a boy who looked like he could be, and probably was, George's twin. "Got yourself a girlfriend already?" He turned to Laura. "Don't mind my cousin, he's a little touched in the head. I'm Fred. Fred Weasley. Junior."

"Laura Granger," Laura said slowly. "Your only cousins?"

"Yep," George said. "My dad and his dad are twins."

"Fred and George Weasley," Fred added in, "the founders and CEO's of the best prank shop ever."

"Ya."

"And then our mothers are twins as well," George continued.

"Sarah and McKenzie," Fred added. "People always think we are twins."

"Well it was nice to meet you two," Hermione cut in, "but we should go Laura, we have to find you a compartment to sit in."

"We should look for one two," Fred said.

"Let's look together," Laura suggested brightly. And the three were off, Laura looking behind her periodically making sure Hermione was following. They found an empty one at the end of the train, and the boys; who Laura decided to call The Twins, whether they were actually twins or not; helped her lift her trunk in after they had theirs placed.

"Come on, you should meet our parents," one of them; Laura forgot which was which; suggested, and the three were off.

"Laura, wait for me!" Hermione called.

"In a minute!" Laura called back.

"Over here," twin one; Fred, Laura guessed; said turning her slightly. They stopped at two identical couples.

"This is my mom and dad, Fred and Sarah," Fred said.

"And these are mine, George and McKenzie," George said.

"This is Laura," Fred added.

"Laura!" Hermione snapped from behind her, "I told you to wait up."

"You could still see me," Laura pouted. "Mom, this is Mr. and Mrs. and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione hesitated, and this time Laura noticed. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you," one of the Mr. Weasley's said. "We were just being introduced to your daughter."

A sharp whistle stopped whoever was going to add to the conversation next.

"What was that?" Laura asked.

"It means the train is going to leave in a few minutes," Mrs. Weasley; well one of them; said kindly.

"Oh." Laura looked over to Hermione, who looked like she was going to burst into tears. "Oh Mom! I'll be fine! You'll see! I mean, what could happen?"

"You'd never know," Hermione said, a few tears escaping down her cheeks.

Laura clamped her arms around her mother's waist. "Don't worry Mom, I'll write every week, and you'll see me at Christmas."

"Alright," Hermione sniffed, tucking one of Laura's curls behind her ear. "Now you better get on that train. It don't wait for anything."

"How would you know?" Laura asked.

"I just do. Now go." Laura gave Hermione one last hug before following the twins to their compartment.

They were a little surprised, to say the least, when they found their compartment had one more person in it. A boy, who Laura thought she recognized.

"Hey, this is our compartment," one of the twins snapped, and tried to shove the boy out.

"He can sit here if he wants, there is room," Laura spat back. "It's not like you own it." The twins looked disbelievingly at Laura before taking two of the seats next to each other. Laura sat in one of the two other seats.

"Wonderful," the boy muttered under his breath, as he slumped into the last seat, which was next to Laura, "I'm stuck in a compartment with blood traitors and mudbloods."

"Hey!" Both twins were on their feet at them. Laura rolled her eyes, and pulled a book out of one of the bags her mother packed. She figured even reading for _fun_ would be better then listening to this bickering.

"You better watch your mouth Zambini," one of the twins snapped. Laura's head popped up.

"Zambini?"

"It's my last name," the boy snapped, looking at Laura as if she was stupid.

"I figured as much," she spat back. Then she smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Laura, Laura Granger."

He looked at her hand in disgust. "Blaise Zambini."

* * *

_If anyone remembers back far enough in the second story, they will remember him. He'll play a key part I think._

_I also had fun with the whole Fred/George thing. No they are not real twins, however they do share a birthday, and looks, but different fathers (who happen to be identical twins) and different mothers (who also happen to be identical twins). Fun fun._

_Also, being the million thought person I am, I am also writing paralle (or while writing this story) another story called _Keeping Hogwarts_ which is what would have happened if Hermione had said 'yes' on the wedding date._

_Thank you for the reviews; although I haven't updated in a long time._

_Please review again._

_Rebellion Author._


	3. Chapter III

_Please don't harm me! I had writers block and all that lovely junk. And I get disinterested with story's that I write a lot, so I don't always finish them, however I was bored and looking through stories and remembered that I actually had a lot of people who liked this story so I started the next chapter and here you go._

_Again not much happens, as it is still a filler I guess (well I like the ending). As to responses from the last to chapters, I realize now that I got Flickwicks first name wrong, but I don't have many of the books so it was mainly from memory. And it is a habit of mine to put down 'Zambini" instead of "Zabini" because it always sounds better in my mind. However I will try to keep in Zabini in this chapter._

_For those reading _Keeping Hogwarts_ I am planning to have the next chapter up for it some time tomorrow, if not soon. I promise. Sorry EXTREMELY sorry about the wait._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**

* * *

**

**Finding Hogwarts**

"Zabini?" Laura asked again, eyebrows drawn down.

"Ya, what are you stupid or something?" the boy snapped back.

"Hey!" the twins exclaimed at once, "Don't call her that!"

"Oh it's alright," Laura laughed looking back to her book. "I just recognized the name that's all. Maybe my mom dated some guy named Zabini."

"My Father wouldn't date a muggle," Blaise sneered.

"Never said it was your father now did I?" Laura asked with a faint hint of a you're-an-idiot-aren't-you voice.

"You know what a muggle is?" one of the twins asked.

"I read the books," Laura said with a shrug. "Well, I read _some_ of the books. My mom read the rest and told me what she thought I needed to know." All three boys exchanged glances, but said nothing.

For the next while the twins exchanged jokes and prank idea's to pull at school; both apparently had permission and a _blessing_from their respective fathers to do as such; as well as talking about school houses, Quidditch; whatever that was; and anything else that crossed their minds. Laura floated between books trying to find something of interest, and ended up looking out the window thinking of how even now she should be getting ready for a competition. Although she did get passes from school for dance class in the nearest town; and an escort to get there and back; for nearly every night, she was worried about fitting into the new dance studio more then the new school. Blaise was getting on her nerves. He would get up look out into the hall, slam the door slightly, sit back down and complain about sitting with bloodtraitors and mudbloods.

"Would you quit it?" Laura snapped some time after the lunch trolley came by. "Your constant up down up down makes one think you're sitting on a porcupine, and if you really hate us that much go somewhere else! Although how you can hate us I don't know, you don't even know us."

"I would sit somewhere else, but everywhere else is full," Blaise started.

"Then shut-up and be civil." Blaise looked at Laura with wide shocked eyes. Laura ignored him and started talking with the twins who were trying to explain to her the brilliance in some pill that could make you puke, and the remedy that made you stop.

"But, how could you swallow a pill if you are constantly losing your stomach?" Laura asked confused with a laugh.

"You just do," Blaise cut in. "It's simple. You're not constantly throwing up, you wait for a break and then swallow." The twins looked at him in shock. "I use them to get the nanny's to leave me alone."

"So you're being civil now," one of the twins, George if Laura remembered correctly because of a small birthmark under his left ear, asked.

"Perhaps I was a little… harsh," Blaise started holding out his hand, Laura snorted. "Could we start over." Laura nodded, and the twins reluctantly nodded and shook the hand offered. "I'm Blaise Zambini."

"Fred Weasley," the twin with the birthmark said. Laura scrunched her eyes, she was sure that the birthmark twin was George, but…

"George Weasley," the other one said.

"Laura Granger," Laura said, the last to shake the boy's hand. She noticed it was very soft, as if he had never used them in his life.

"I know you!" he said, his face lighting up, "Well at least sort of anyway."

"How would you know her?" Fred asked.

"My father and his friend, _Mr._Malfoy talk about her and her mother a lot," Blaise replied with a shrug.

"You know Mr. Malfoy?" Laura asked.

"You know Malfoy?" George asked her with a disbelieving look on his face that Fred matched easily.

"My mother dated him for a while a couple years ago," Laura replied with a shrug. "She hasn't seen him in years though; apparently they weren't right for each other. No one is right for her." She paused momentarily, "Is he, Mr. Malfoy, a… you know, like us?"

"A wizard?" George asked. Laura nodded.

"Of course," Blaise said with a snort. "My father would not associate on regular basses with someone of less then pureblood."

"Spoiled pet," Laura muttered under her breath before piping up, "just wait until I tell Mom!" She looked out the window again. "It's getting dark. What time are we supposed to be there?"

"Five-thirty-ish," Blaise responded with a shrug, "why?"

"Should we be getting ready then? Or are we allowed to show up in regular clothes?"

"No, Mom said we had to get into our uniforms before arriving," George said with a sigh. And like that they dispersed one by one to a near by washroom to change. They were all back in their compartment talking, Laura discovered that Blaise wasn't as rotten as he first gave off, and the twins could not stop talking about jokes. She also discovered that the three males in question could get along quiet well if pushed to do so, so she did.

When they train stopped Laura started to take her stuff down, but the twins told her not to bother, they send people around to collect in for them and send it to their dormitories after they had been sorted. She joined them as they were waved called over by a giant who spoke funny. But he was friendly, greeting everyone by name. He led them to boats to cross a river with the in, and no more to four in a boat. Laura found herself sharing her boat with the three boy's she shared the compartment with.

Not that in bothered her. She enjoyed their company and already thought of them as something close to friends. The castle they were floating to was beautiful, large and looming. Something like she pictured she would see in a movie on Dracula. Their were four towers, lights flickered in some windows and not in others. All of it reflected off of the glass smooth water they were now floating on.

"It's beautiful," she managed to say in a whisper. The boys muttered their agreement. The giant, Hagrid, led them up to large doors at the front. Knocking three times, after which they opened and Laura stood on tippy-toes to see a strict looking lady standing their. She thanked Hagrid and told the ten and eleven year olds to follow her. Butterfly's chose this time to start fighting Laura's stomach as she took one step after the other to follow the lady and stay with the crowd. She stopped at one point and told they were going to be sorted.

"Now form a line. Single file! Thank you, now in a moment I will be back and take you through these doors here, you will be sorted. After the you have been sorted please go to the table that you have been sorted too. Hufflepuffs have the table farthest from the door. Gryfindor is next followed by Slytherin, and then Ravenclaw is closet to the door. I will be right back. I expect you will be on your BEST behavior." And she left.

"Sorting?" Laura asked in a week voice.

"Don't worry, it's harmless," Blaise said.

"Nu-uh," George cut in, "my Dad said that they make you fight a snake, using magic!"

"Well my Dad claimed you had to fight each other," Fred put in. Laura let out a little whimper, but said nothing. Although nothing more could be said as the lady was back and herding them through the doors.

Laura's first reaction to the room was to stop dead in her tracks. She was pushed back to life and continued moving. For long tables with banners of different animals (each banner had its own animal) were placed parallel across the room, and another table was adjacent with adults sitting there. Candle's floated on their own above the table, casting the only light in the room, but there was so many it was as if a bunch of light bulbs were turned on, only prettier. The ceiling, oh… the ceiling over shadowed everything. It had to be made of all glass or something, for you could see the night sky outside; but the candlelight didn't reflect off of it, so either it wasn't glass or the candle's weren't high enough. She couldn't ponder in though, the line had stopped, and everyone was looking expecting at a stool.

On the stool was a hat. An old tattered hat. Laura hoped she wouldn't have to fight that. What would there be to fight? Just step on it and you're done. At least, that's what she thought, until it opened up at the brim and started singing. She let out a squeak of surprise and jumped back, she wasn't the only one, a bunch of the first years had the same response. It sang in a clear voice about how it went from being an ordinary hat to the hat they saw today; it went on to sing about how for the first time in over a decade the beginnings of an experiment gone terribly wrong would finally start to undo, and then sang that it would do the sorting.

"Now," the teacher lady said when the hat had finished singing and the people at the tables stopped clapping, "I will call you forward one by one, place the hat on your head, and it will tell you and us what house you are in." And she called the first name. The hat sat on the head of the person, a little girl with black hair. Well it didn't sit, it more of engulfed her head. After a minute of silence the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF." The said table started clapping and the girl went over to it. The line moved slowly, and occasionally the hat would yell out just as it touched the head of the person, and sometimes it would take a while. Laura started to wonder and worry what the hat was doing in that time. Finally she heard her own name being called and she slowly walked up the line, the teacher smiled encouragingly at her, and she sat down on the chair.

The hat didn't cover her eyes, in fact in fell to just above the brow line, but because she couldn't look at everyone looking at her she closed her eyes.

"Interesting," a voice said in her ear, and she jumped. "Don't worry it's just me," the voice sounded like the singing. "Aren't you a bit early through, Miss Malfoy?"

"Granger," she corrected in her head.

"Oh yes, that's right, you go by your mothers name. Now let's see where to put you. You have your mother's skills, her bravery, her passion for dance, her love of books." Laura snorted slightly. "You do so, you just don't know it yet. Gryfindor would be a good house for you… however, you have too much of your father in you too…"

"Wait!" Laura thought, "You knew my mother?"

"Did I say I did? Goodness I hope not. Now… you have too much of your father to be in Gryfindor, you're a sneaky brave little dancer. You're too sneaky for Gryfindor, and too noble for Slytherin. Choices choices, where to put you? Gryfindor would welcome you easily I'm sure, Slytherin would hate you for who they think you are, but you aren't of course…"

"Who am I?"

"You're you. You're very cleaver dear girl, I know then, I'll just have to put you in…" Laura drew in her breath and her eyes popped open, "RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

_Oops, did the hat let out a little bit of information? Oopsie. Oh well. Question is how is Laura going to handle it. And what houses are the twins and Blaise going to be in? The ones you would think, or not? Hehe._

_However I could not bring myself to be as evil as I wanted to be. I was going to end it when the hat said "I'll just have to put you in..." and then make you wait until the next chapter. But I just couldn't do it. Oh well._

_Thanks for reading._

_Rebellion Author._


	4. Chapter IV

**Finding Hogwarts**

Laura walked quickly to the clapping table, and sat down. The people sitting closest to her slapped her back and congratulated her, she was the first to join the table for her year. She was, however, soon joined by two more girls, and three guys. After she was sorted the rest of it seamed to go a lot faster. Finally it was the twins turns, and they sat quietly on the chair; from her brief exposure to them on the train, she found that odd; and were both placed in Gryffindor, some boy called Yakkow was placed in Slytherin, and then it was Blaise. He sat under the hat for what seamed like an eternity, just sitting and sitting and sitting, some of the older students started whispering, this wasn't normal, to wait so long, why was it taking so long.

Laura looked over to the twins, who looked at her and shrugged at the same time. Her heart was pounding in his chest, what if the hat couldn't sort him? Would he be sent home? Finally, after what seamed to be a good five minutes the hat opened up and yelled, "Ravenclaw!" She let out a sigh of relief as she clapped loudly with the rest of her house.

Blaise, on the other hand, looked shocked as he sat down across from Laura. As soon as he was sitting he put his head in his hands and started muttering 'no' over and over again.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked, leaning in a bit.

"My father is going to kill me!" he said in a low voice. "He was expecting me to get into Slytherin. Now he's going to say I'm a disgrace to get into this house!"

"It could be worse," one of the older boys said.

"How could it be worse?"

"My father was the same you see, a disgrace I was – according to him – until my mother reminded him, as you should do to your father, you could have gotten into Gryffindor." Blaise half nodded until the boy was satisfied and looked away. The hall fell silent as an old looking man stood up. He introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore, listed off some rules – some of them sounded silly, like it was forbidden to enter the Forbidden Forrest, as if the name didn't sort of imply that – congratulated everyone and started the feast. Out of no where the tables were full off food. Blaise loaded his plate, but didn't shovel it in as she expected from his shoveling to get it on.

"Is there a problem with the Gryffindor house?" Laura finally asked Blaise part way through the meal.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Father says Gryffindor is a weak house, Mother says she knew a nice witch from that house. And you know, Harry Potter was from that house. Father says that's enough to turn anyone away from the house. When he's not around Mother will say Gryffindor is a fine house and that Father has to get over his school house grudge."

"But what do you think?" Laura asked.

Again, he shrugged. "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw always gets along pretty well, Hufflepuff is alright, and to be told Ravenclaw in general doesn't particularyly extremely hate Slytherin. However never put an armed Slytherin in the same vacinity as an armed or unarmed Gryffindor. They hate each other with a passion. Since I'm in Ravenclaw," he pouted slightly, "I guess I'll have to take on the Ravenclaw view. Besides," he shrugged when Laura gave him a blank look, "those twins we met on the train are in Gryffindor, and they didn't seam too bad."

Throughout the rest of the meal Laura endlessly questioned Blaise about anything in the hall that caught her interest, and in return he questioned her about 'crazy muggle stuff' that he had heard about. By the end of the meal she felt like her and Blaise were going to be great friends. When they were dismissed they were herded together by a fifth year, but got stuck behind some third, sixth and seventh years that were being slow. So they ended up waiting next to the Gryffindor first years, and their equally impatient Prefect.

"Knew we'd end up in Gryffindor," Fred said. "Knew it. But look at you two Ravenclaw. But don't you go trying to out study us there Granger."

"My name is Laura," Laura said with mock indignity. Neither of the twins caught onto the 'mock' part of it though, and they started apologizing like crazy. It wasn't until Blaise started laughing that they stopped.

"What's so funny?"

"She was joking."

"How do you know?"

"I have a sister, I know how girls act."

"So your name isn't Laura?"

Laura sighed, and shook her head. They must be dense. "Yes it is Laura, just don't call me Granger."

The Gryffindor line started moving, "Bye Ginger cookie!" the twins called before they left.

"And that," Blaise said in her ear as the they started walking again, "is why Gryffindor is annoying." Laura couldn't help but giggle. The giggle stopped abruptly when the staircase they were on started moving. Instantly, without thinking, she grabbed Blaise's arm.

"Be careful always," their prefect said farther ahead, "the staircases like to move. Some are particularly fond of doing it when you are late, and they want to lead you in the wrong direction." There was some muttering amongst all of them as they continued, the staircases moved.

"Blaise," Laura said looking around, "on the wall, are those... pictures?"

"What else are they supposed to be, pink elephants?" He looked at her like she dense.

"Why are they moving?"

"Would you like to just stand in one pose all the time?" Blaise asked her. She gave him a very blank look. Realization started to dawn on him. "Do pictures, move in the muggle world?" Laura shook her head. "Wow, that must be very dull for the photo. Could you imagine, never being able to move. Just stand in one spot for all eternity." He shuddered at the thought.

"I guess not," Laura said. They stopped in front of a statue of some woman, holding out her arm, on the arm sat a raven.

"This, the prefect said, is Lady Ravenclaw, who our house was founded by and named after. Now Lady Ravenclaw valued knowledge above anything else. So, unlike most entrances to common rooms she does not ask for a password that changes once per term, she will ask you a question and if you answer it correctly you may enter, if you don't she won't let you in. However the question varies in difficulty between different years as well as how your marks are in class, even this statue is as bright as Lady Ravenclaw once was. To make it easier though, each month there is a topic that her questions will be based on. On the last two days of each month there will be a posting on the bulletin board telling you what the next months questions will be based on. This month, her questions are about summer." At this he turned to the statue, "Lady Ravenclaw," he said, "I, and these first years, would like to enter the common room."

The statue smiled, and moved her head to look down to the Prefect, Laura and a few others jumped. "What," she asked in a clear voice, "is very small, exists for only a second, but can effect a whole forest in summer?"

Before answering, the prefect turned to see if any of them knew the answer. Laura thought about it for a second, all the years of fire safety they taught in school clicked, "A spark," she said, "it's very small, cools off in a matter of seconds, but can start a forest fire." Lady Ravenclaw smiled at her before stepping aside to show a large entrance way. They all entered. The room was beautiful, all dark blue and light blue. The prefect instructed them how to get to their rooms and left them.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Laura said to Blaise, who nodded and they both left for their rooms. Even the bedrooms were blue. She looked at her altered uniforms, now having the Ravenclaw crest, and the two shades of blue tie. It was a good think she didn't think blue was an aweful colour, otherwise this would be horrible.

She met the other Ravenclaw first year girls. There was Ramia, a Pureblood and youngest of six children of which there was only one other sister; Serenity a muggleborn like herself who was also an only child, and Kathreen a half blood and the oldest of three and the only girl.

"You two better watch out," Kathreen said looking to Serentiy and Laura, "and not get to many of the guys mad at you." Ramia nodded.

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"Because then no one will want to marry you and you'll be kicked out."

"What?" Laura asked.

Kathreen nodded, "It happened to my mom and dad. Mom's a muggleborn see, like you two, and Dad's a pureblood. When they started their seventh year here at Hogwarts a law was passed that all muggleborn witches that were of age, had to be married by their next birthday, to a pureblood wizard. Now all muggleborn witches after to marry sometime between their seventeenth and eighteenth birthday!"

"You can say no of course," Ramia said nodding along with Kathreen, "but then you have all your memories erased and your wand snapped and you'll never be allowed to practice magic again! It's happened a few times, the girl would say no." Kathreen nodded. "But those were only in the first year of the law. I heard in like ten years, they are going to get ride of the law because there won't be any purebloods left," she sighed with a slight scowl.

"Do you know who said no?" Serenity asked.

"One girl, dissolved into tears when she found out who she had to marry, so the story goes anyway, Hannah I think. Hannah Abby, or Abby Hannah," Ramia shrugged. "Anyway she refused to marry him. She was a Hufflepuff, they don't have a spin, not one Hufflepuff. Um..." she looked to Kathreen.

"I heard, from mom, about her best friend Brianna Schloot," Kathreen said. "She was supposed to marry this Rikkulus Ronford fellow, he's a creeper if you ask me. He was like, fourty at the time. Sent out marriage application to every available muggleborn he could. He wanted a lot of younger wives I guess," they all gagged. "Yeah, the ministry would only let him marry one though, and the first application to get through was to Brianna. She refused, and Mom said it was rightly so, Dad agrees he said it was disgusting and disturbing. Anyway she no longer has any memory of growing up at Hogwarts, she was told she went to Mildred's Boarding School for Girls, they're all told that in that year. Each year they change the school's name, their even told the school shut down and burnt down right after they graduated. Mom and Brianna are still friends though."

"How?" Ramia asked, "If her memory was erased?"

"Mom started attending Brianna's aerobics class. And they 'met' and 'found out' how much they 'had in common' and started going for coffee, and such and became the best of friends again. Although when she comes over all the pictures have to be frozen in place, and our house-elf has to hide, and Dad puts away all of his 'magic' stuff. Muggles, whether real muggles or thinking they're muggles, aren't allowed to know about magic."

"What about the third girl?" Laura asked, genuinely interested. She wondered how her own mom would react to this news.

"She was cruel," Kathreen said gravely, "she waited until they were at the alter before she told him no. There was rumors around that he forced her to stay and sure, the Malfoy's aren't the nicest wizards around, but even _he_ wouldn't lower himself to that."

"His father might have made him," Ramia said.

Kathreen shook her head. "You basing this off of him now," she said. "He's nice now, ya, but according to Dad who grew up with him, that didn't happen until after his father died."

"What was her name?" Serenity asked.

"Harmonica or something like that," Kathreen shrugged.

"Draco Malfoy?" Laura asked.

"Yeah," Ramia nodded.

"I know him!"

"How do you know him? He still doesn't associate with muggles."

"My mom dated him when I was nine," Laura said, than yawned.

"She dated, actually dated him?" This had both those girls attention, Serenity's too, although she didn't know what all the fuss was about.

"Yeah, but she claims they weren't right for each other. She wouldn't even tell me who broke it off." Laura yawned again. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." The other girls protested but she was quickly asleep.

She was up early the next morning, before any of the girls were up. After she got dressed she went down to the common room to write a letter to her mother, and tell her all she had heard about Mr. Malfoy. It was a bit of a shock to see Blaise downstairs as well.

"Morning," she said, sitting next to him, he was writing a letter as well. "Are you writing to your parents?"

"My father, yes," he nodded. "He is going to be furious, may as well get it over with. Mother won't be thrilled to be sure, but she won't be as mad as Father."

"So write to her," Laura said.

"Father doesn't like being side-stepped," Blaise shrugged. "Are you writing to your mother?"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell her about last night. The sorting, although I don't think she'd understand all about it. And Mr. Malfoy being a wizard, I'm sure she'll be shocked to hear that. Then last night the other girls were talking about some stupid law that says a muggleborn witch –"

"The marriage law?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah," Laura said. "I think Mom is going to freak when I tell her."

"Then don't," Blaise said.

"But..."

"It's something lots of muggleborn do, they just don't inform their parents of the downsides of wizard life, and their parents are better off for not knowing," Blaise said.

Laura thought it over. "Yeah. Yeah, that could work." She bent over the paper and started writing. She started off telling her mom about the three boys she met on the train, the giant of a man that took them across the lake, and the sorting. She told her how the hat said she could have fit into Gryffindor and Slytherin, and told her the pro's and con's of both from what she's heard, before saying she was placed in Ravenclaw, and told her all she had heard about it up till now. About this point people started coming downstairs. After that she started telling her mom about last night, skipping the marriage law talk, and how they were talking about Malfoy; the story about how they got onto that topic was completely fabricated.

She had just signed it when the girls from her dorm were down. "Oh Laura, there you are!" Kathreen said plopping down next to her. The other two followed. "Blaise too! It's good to see you." She stuck out her hand to Blaise, who ignored it. "Cat got your tongue Blaise?" Blaise still didn't say anything. Kathreen leaned over to Laura, "His father and mine don't get along, he's not supposed to talk to me."

"Then why are you provoking him?" Laura asked. Kathreen gave her a a shocked look before getting up. "I'm going to breakfast, see you there." She turned and stalked away. Ramia followed quickly; Serenity hesitated long to give Laura an apologetic look before following.

"Thanks," Blaise said after the girls were gone.

"No problem," Laura shrugged, "so... ah... how do I get this letter to Mom?"

"Your owl."

"I don't have an owl, Mom doesn't like birds. She had a cat, Crookshanks, but it died. We haven't had a pet since then."

"Then a school owl," Blaise shrugged. "I'll take you after classes today to the owlery, that's were Brutis, my owl, is as well as the school owls. They're free to use."

"Thanks," Laura smiled. "Should we... ah, go eat?"

"Yeah, I'm famished. Race you there." And he took off.

"No fair," Laura said a few paces behind him, shoving her letter into her pocket, "I don't know my way around the castle."

"Me neither," Blaise called back. Laura laughed and skidded to a halt when he stopped in front of a large stone with names engraved in it.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"A list of the dead," he responded. "It's almost twenty years old." Laura looked at him. "Back when my parents were still in school, sixth year I think. There was a battle between a dark wizard whose name no one ever says, most call him You-Know-Who, or something like that. Anyway there was a battle between him and his followers and those that didn't follow him, called themselves the Light, and another organization, but Father refuses to speak of it or hear of it. They battled at Hogwarts, and a lot of people died on both sides, but finally the wizard was killed by Harry Potter. Big surprise there, I know. These are the people that died. There," he pointed to one name, Marcus Zabini, "that was my grandfather. He was on the dark wizards side." Laura just nodded.

"And there, Ginger cookie," said a voice behind them. They both jumped, but she turned to see the Twins behind them. One was pointing at another name, "is our Uncle Charlie, our Aunt Fluer, and a friend of the family, Tonks."

"Thanks terrible," she said to all three boys.

"Yeah," one of the twins shrugged, "well it was before we were born, we never met them. Over here though," the twins dragged Laura and Blaise over to a different stone, "is those recognized for extreme bravery in the war." Blaise let out a scoff. "Their were brave people on the dark side too you know," the twin continued, "see, Marie Stustep, she spied on the Light and fed You-Know-Who. Very dangerous because there was a great deal of people on the Light who would have killed her if they found out, and You-Know-Who himself would kill her if she gave him information wrong."

"You know," Laura said looking at all the names, "I don't know who are talking about."

"What?"

"This, You-Know-Who, no, I don't know who," Laura said. Her eyes travelled up to the top of the stone, where three names sat in gold, all the other names where silver. She touched them, as she stood on tip-toes to read them. "Why are they gold."

"The Golden Trio," Blaise said with a laugh. "Harry Potter and his two best friends. They probably did the most dangerous stuff that one could in the war, and that started back in their first year," he sounded wishful.

"Harry Potter," she read the name.

"Yeah we said that," one of the twins said, "can we go? I'm hungry."

"Ron Weasley," she read the second name. "Her... no that can't be right."

"What?"

"The third name is Hermione Granger."

"Yeah, the third member of the Golden Trio. That's right." Blaise responded.

"It can't be."

"Why not?" Blaise again.

"Because my mother is a muggle."


	5. Chapter V

_Disclaimer for last chapter as well as this one: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing._

**

* * *

**

**Finding Hogwarts**

"Hence being muggleborn, really Laura, your superior intellect astounds me," Blaise muttered sarcastically.

"Funny," Laura snapped back. "No, my mother is Hermione Granger."

"Of course," one of the twins, George if Laura was correct, said snapping his fingers. "Why didn't we think of it? Granger, and Granger." They hit each other on the back of the heads, while Laura and Blaise gave them blank looks.

"Ron Weasley's our Uncle," Fred said, with a 'well-duh' sort of voice, "and Harry Potter is our Aunt... I..."

"He's married to our Aunt," George said slapping Fred again. "Forgive him, he's daft." Laura and Blaise snickered. "But yeah Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry are forever talking about Hermione," the twins had started walking to the Great Hall, Laura and Blaise followed. "She was muggleborn see, eighteen when that ridicules law was passed, Uncle Ron was completely smitten with her, but never had the nerve to ask her out –"

"Or anyone for that matter."

"True. And so with this law he wrote in as fast as he could, but not quick enough. Someone else applied first, and she was to marry um... how does Uncle Harry put it Fred?" George asked, they had entered the Great Hall.

"The Amazing Bouncing Ferret."

"Yes, she had to marry the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, Uncle Ron just calls him a slimy git."

"My mother loves ferrets," Laura said, with a smile. "She always bursts into laughter when she spots one. She'd never tell me why, just that she remembered something from school. See ya later." The twins sat at their table, while Laura and Blaise continued to their own.

"Mom's gonna find out eventually," Laura said, "about that marriage law. Especially if she is the same Hermione as the one on the stone. Could you imagine her face if I told her that was getting married. And what if I had to marry some old git? That would be awful!"

"Well they've changed the law," Blaise said. "It's no longer a first come first serve, like a buffet or something. Anyone can apply for a witches hand, but she gets to pick which out of the ones that applied she wants to marry."

"Oh that's lovely," Laura muttered. "But what if that is the same Hermione, I mean if she is... would she remember anything about... about here?"

"She won't Miss Granger," said a voice behind her. She turned to see a teacher standing their with a bunch of papers in her hand. "Professor Uppertip, head of Ravenclaw. Your time tables." She handed one to Blaise, one to Laura, and another to someone sitting on Laura's other side. "And Miss Granger," she handed her another timetable, "these are the nights your dance classes are on. Be at the entrance hall no later than the time given on that sheet. And do know, I expect you to keep your grades up, even with this dance." She stalked off and continued handing out timetables, Laura had the distinct impression that Professor Uppertip did not approve of dancing.

"You're taking dance?" Ramia asked with a shock. "How do you expect to keep up with anything in this school if you do that? I've heard my brothers talk, and the homework load is huge!"

"I've been balancing dance and school for longer than I've been able to balance on one tip toe," Laura said.

"You'll see," Ramia said warningly, "you'll see. You're gonna have to drop dance to keep up with school work. By the end of the year I'll wager."

"I'll drop out of Hogwarts before I drop out of dance," Laura said back calmly spreading some peanut butter onto her toast.

All three girls gasped at that, and Ramia looked ready to yell when Blaise cut in, "I heard Harry Potter's daughter, Lily, does dance."

"Yeah," Laura said, "at my mothers studio!"

"You're mother has a studio?" Blaise asked.

"Well, her and friend of hers Miranda Lambeenee own it. Mom's the secretary," Laura said with a shrug.

"So you, you actually _know_Harry Potter?" Kathreen sounded amazed.

"Sort of. Not really. I know his daughter Lily, but that's just because she has ballet before I do, and I said hi. Mr. and Mrs. Potter are nice, but I don't really know them." She refused to answer any other questions, instead looked at her timetable. There was a lot of funny sounding subjects, and some that sounded normal. The timetable also said which textbooks to bring to each class, and other items that were necessary, like dragon hide gloves for herbology. Other classes included potions, charms, defense against the dark arts and array of other subjects. Potions was with Hufflepuff, charms with Gryffindor, so was herbology, transfigurations was with Slytherin.

"I think I'm going to hate transfigurations," Blaise said as they got up to leave. They had potions first, and Laura was thankful for a map on the back of the timetable. One just had to tell it what class they were going to, and it would show a green line from where they were – on the parchment – to where they were going, and as they walked forward the line shrunk to keep pace with them.

On the whole Laura found the whole day quiet boring. They had performed no magic, and the only homework was to read such and such chapters from various different books and answer the various questions set out by the teacher. The only interesting thing that had happened was that on the way to Charms they were held up by a poltergeist, Peeves, who refused to let anyone past unless they burnt their pants. Laura had looked down at her uniform before marching towards the door that was blocked.

"Now hold up there Missy," Peeves said in an annoying crackle, "your pants ain't on fire, now ain't they?"

"In case you haven't noticed," Laura said in a stern tone, "I am _not_ wearing pants." The poltergeist gasped and made a show of looking down. "I am _wearing_ a skirt."

Peeves glared at her, "Smarty pants!" and he flew away, pulling some of her hair as she passed.

She was a little nervous as five o'clock approached. Her first class was at five thirty, and she didn't know how she was going to get their. After a very quick dinner, she had her bag that was usually full of dance clothes, instead she had her outfit on under her clothes – plain muggle clothes, the timetable had warned her – and her her hair already done up. The bag was to bring them back in later.

Professor Uppertip was the one meeting her. "Are you taking me to my lessons professor?" Laura asked. The Professor was still in robes, and Laura knew she would stand out if she took her to a muggle studio. Did witches and wizards dance?

"Goodness no, us Professors cannot afford to leave the school. No, a ministry appointed guide will take you to and from your classes." Professor Uppertip said sharply. "He will be pretending to be your father," Laura opened her mouth to protest, the Professor cut her off, "don't worry, he looks enough like you no magic needed. I'm not saying he _is_your father, but they need to think you are being taken care of now don't they?" Laura nodded. "Ah, here he is now. This way." Professor Uppertip led her outside and down a courtyard that ended with a well worn path. Sitting on the path was an open carriage, with two black horses pulling it. Sitting in the carriage and holding the reigns was –

"Mr. Malfoy!" Laura said with a huge smile. Sure enough, the man who she was convinced was perfect for her mother was sitting there with a dark cap over his bleach blond hair. He returned the smile.

"Miss Granger," he said with a nod. "Professor." Another nod. "We must get going, otherwise we are going to be late."

"Of course," She quickly climbed in the other side. "Goodbye Professor!" She waved until the cranky professor was out of sight. Then Mr. Malfoy took out a wand and tapped the reigns, they glowed green for a moment, and so did the horses harnesses, and suddenly the carriage was going and three times its normal speed, however Laura did not feel like she was going to fall out.

"I've really missed you Mr. Malfoy," Laura said.

"I missed you too Miss Granger," Mr. Malfoy replied.

Laura scoffed at him, "Miss Granger? Yuck, that's what people call my mother. Or Ms. Granger. I'm Laura!"

"Sorry."

"It's alright," they were silent. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"Won't the... the muggles notice if we show up in a carriage. Especially a carriage going this fast?"

"Nope, we are walking some of the way. The studio is at the edge of the town, and our story is we live close enough to walk, and that I don't like to pollute the air with car, car, car... the stuff that comes out of cars!"

"Exhaust?"

"Yes, that."

"Mr. Malfoy," Laura said after another pause, "how come you didn't tell me or my mother you were a wizard?"

"It's against the law," Mr. Malfoy said, "unless I was going to be married to her, or she absolutely needed to know."

"So you didn't have any plans of marrying her?"

"I barely knew her Laura," Mr. Malfoy said. "Perhaps if we did get to know each other better we might have." If Laura had been paying attention she would have picked up on the sour tone in his voice, but she was oblivious.

"You would have been cute together." They lapsed into silence again. She turned to look behind her, but could no longer see the castle.

"What house are you in Laura?" Mr. Malfoy finally asked, breaking the silence. The carriage had stopped, he climbed out before helping her down.

"Ravenclaw," she said proudly.

"Interesting."

"The hat didn't know where to put me, at first," she said as they started down the path to town. "It was going to put me in Gryffindor," a small smile twitched on Mr. Malfoy's face, "but it decided I had too much of my father in me. I don't even know my father! It said I was too sneaky for Gryffindor. So then it was going to put me into Slytherin, but it decided I was too noble. Blaise Zabini got into Ravenclaw too, I met him on the train. He says his father won't be to happy about that."

"No, I don't think he will be," Mr. Malfoy said softly before brightening up again. "You know, I was a Slytherin."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's also why a lot of people don't like me."

"Well I like you," Laura said with smile. "I think the hat knew my mother too."

"Why would you say that?"

"It said I had my mothers skill, and her love of dance, and some other thing, and that I liked books. I don't like reading much, and but my mother can't stop reading."

"Maybe the hat just picked that up from your mind, it does that sometimes." Laura saw the town getting closer, and could already pick out the dance studio. She looked at her watch, five twenty, she was shocked, she didn't think they would get there in time.

"Maybe," Laura said. They were almost at the building when she remembered something else. "It called me Miss Malfoy."

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Malfoy said, stopping in front of the studio door.

"The hat, I called me Miss Malfoy. And when I corrected it, it said 'I forgot, you go by your mothers name.' What did the hat mean by it Mr. Malfoy?" Laura asked.

Mr. Malfoy opened the door and indicated for Laura to go in. She didn't move. "I'll explain later, alright. But not here, the," he leaned in, "muggles might hear." She nodded and entered the building. Mr. Malfoy followed, and stayed long enough to find out when Laura's classes would be over, said goodbye and left.

According to her timetable, Laura had an hour of Ballet, and an hour of Jazz tech. She quickly pulled off her outer clothes, so she was just in her body suit and tights, and pulled on her ballet slippers. Aunt Mandy said that she might have put Laura en Pointe next year, and Laura really hoped this studio would do the same. With her shoe's firmly done up, she started stretching, looking at the other girls. None of them were paying any attention to her, she was the new girl untried and unproven. She was expecting this, although she did wish her mom was here. Hermione always introduced new girls, or guys, or their class, and make everyone act nice and get along.

Her teacher was nice though, Miss Ronda. Nice, but strict, a good ballet teacher. Inwardly Laura was thankful that Miss Ronda taught the class like they were trying to get into an arts school or something and taking it seriously, not just some recreational class. She had already found at least one, if not more, things each girl had to work on and forced them to work on it while she had them in her clutches, but she never failed to encourage something who improved or did an exercise – or in their case part of an exercise – well. By the end of the class Laura was sweating. There was a one hour break between her two classes, and decided to continue her letter to her mother. She was going to do her homework before realizing that the textbook cover pictures moved, and that the titles gave her away.

She was hampered slightly when she went to continue the letter, she only had a quill and ink with her. So instead she asked the secretary to borrow a pen, saying she forgot one and needed to do her homework. In the rest of the letter, she talked about the studio, and how Mr. Malfoy was going to be the one taking her to and from all her dance lessons. She added how this morning she had found these two stones, and skipping over the one for the dead, said how one was to commemorate bravery, and she had seen the name Harry Potter on there, and just wanted to check if a Harry Potter did have a daughter in dance. She was sure that Lily Potter did go to their studio. However she was careful not to mention her mother's name being on the stone. She ended off by asking what school her mother had gone to for high school, she couldn't remember, and that a lot of people were wondering what type of schools muggles went to for their later years. She re-signed it just in time to go to jazz.

By the time Mr. Malfoy had picked her up, she was exhausted. This studio definitely worked her harder then Bee-File did, and in some ways she was thankful for it. She had changed back into her normal clothes and silently followed Mr. Malfoy as they walked to the carriage. All she could think about was a nice cool shower and getting ride of the sticky sweat. She must have fallen asleep on the carriage ride back because Mr. Malfoy had to shake her awake when they arrived.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," she said, looking at her timetable. Today was Monday, "I'll see you Wednesday."

"Bye Laura," he said and turned the carriage around and left. No one was in the entrance hall to meet her, and she was thankful. She returned to the common room, not paying attention to Lady Ravenclaw's question. She gathered up her pajama's, and a towel and headed for the shower that was in another room connected to the common room.

"I hope you're not going to the owlery in those," Blaise said once she was done her shower, and settled in to do her homework.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry Blaise, I totally forgot," she looked down. "I should go change then shouldn't I?"

"No," Blaise said, holding out his hand, "just give me your letter, I'll mail it off for you."

"Really?" Laura asked.

"Sure," Blaise said.

"Thanks," Laura handed over her letter, neatly rolled up, and sealed with a pink ribbon. She found most of the homework to be quiet easy, only potions stumped her for a bit, and she was still working on the questions when Blaise returned, although she did have it finished before he had finished his homework. She bade him goodnight and went upstairs. Instantly the girls wanted to know everything that happened at dance, but she wove them off with a yawn, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The rest of the week passed by in much of the same fashion. Her and Blaise would talk with Fred and George on the way to breakfast, and during the break between morning classes they four of them would hang out again. During lunch Blaise would usually complain about one class or another, particularly History of Magic, which Laura had to admit was a bit dull with the way the ghost teacher taught it, but she found it a fascination subject altogether, and couldn't help but pay attention. He was right too, he did end up hating transfiguration's, the Slytherins were horrible always calling her names, and making fun of Blaise. She would get a bit of homework done waiting for Mr. Malfoy, and before they left the carriage he bewitched her textbooks to look like muggle textbooks, before sending her off. The dance studio continued to work her hard, but she enjoyed it. She was taking, all told, ballet, lyrical, jazz tech, musical theatre, tap, a jazz competition class, and a musical theatre competition class, as well she was asked to do a solo for jazz as well, which would take up more time, but she had received permission to do so from Hogwarts and Mr. Malfoy.

Friday morning, the pattern was slightly cracked. Two owls came to their table, one in front of Blaise, and one in front of Laura. Blaise took his in his fingertips as he looked at the writing on the front.

"It's from Father," he whispered, holding it at arms length as he opened it, eyes screwed shut. Laura thought he looked rather comical as she unhooked her own letter from the owl, both owls took off at once.

"Do you want me to screen it for you?" Laura asked, "and tell you how bad it is before you read it yourself?" Blaise nodded and handed her the letter as if it had dung on it or something.

_Blaise,_it said in a bold handwriting.

_What were you thinking, entering Ravenclaw? Your mother and I are very disappointed! Ravenclaw! You know, I had half a mind to Floo right over and get that Headmaster of yours to re-sort you! Do you realize what you've done? Centuries upon centuries of Zabini's all in Slytherin, but Blaise Zabini my son? No, he has to be different – defiled! I hope your sister doesn't follow the same disgusting path as you! As for this Granger girl, I don't like it. She's a halfblood! Not even a halfblood, practically a mudblood! If her mother wasn't such a tramp I might have allowed you to continue this ridiculous friendship that I am sure will have formed by now. But I must forbid you from having too much contact with Miss Granger, I am sure she is just like her mother._

_We will talk about this over Christmas_

_Father._

_P.S. Blaise sweetie, don't you worry too much. Just enjoy your school year, and have fun. Lots of love, Mother._

"Well?" Blaise asked when she put the letter down.

"He put flew in the wrong tense and spelled it wrong," Laura said tossing the letter down?

"Huh?"

"He said he 'had half a mind to flew right over' he spelled flew wrong, and used it in the wrong tense, it should be fly right over," Laura explained.

"No," Blaise laughed, "Floo is travel by fireplace." Laura looked at him with large eyes. "I'll explain later. Is that all he said?"

"No," she flicked the letter over to him. "You're forbidden from having contact with me, he called my mother a tramp, and me a halfblood and a mudblood. Whatever that is."

"He didn't," Blaise gasped picking up the letter, he scanned it over, turning very red and then very pale. "Well you know what, he's at home, and I'm at school, and I can hang out with whoever I like to!" Laura smiled at him, he's voice was faint as he said it, and she wondered how long that resolve would hold. "Mother will be able to talk sense to him. I'll send two letters next time, one to Father and one to Mother. She'll calm him down."

"Why would he call me a halfblood though?" Laura asked opening her own letter. "I mean my parents are muggles."

"Well obviously not if your mother was part of the Golden Trio," Blaise said. Laura nodded and shrugged at the same time. She bit into her toast and read the letter while she chewed. What she read caused her to chock.

"You're joking right?" She said out loud to no one, more the letter or her mother that wasn't there.

* * *

_I also don't take credit for Peeve's idea of a joke. I read it in the sixth Harry Potter and thought it would be funny if Peeve's tried it every year. So I repeat, I didn't not come up with Peeve's idea of a joke._

_Rebellion Author._


End file.
